


Valentine's Surprise

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Not Beta Read, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Valentine's Day, Vibrators, Well in bathtub but, we go out like wariors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michael is out of the country for Valentine's day, but that doesn't mean he isn't going to do what he can to give Jeremy a good holiday.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Valentine's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> After two years... I am back with more short, poorly written porn for my trans lads out there.

Jeremy didn't know what he expected from his first Valentine's day while dating Michael, but he wasn't expecting Michael to be out of the country during the time. Sure, Valentine's day wasn't a thrilling holiday and, in the past, it had always made him feel lonely- though, in the past, he had always been single when Valentine's day rolled around. 

To be honest, though, he had been excited to finally be with somebody on Valentine's day, to finally have someone to buy chocolate and flowers for, even if it seemed arbitrary. Jeremy was and always had been a hopeless romantic, so he had been looking forward to the day. Discovering that his boyfriend wouldn't be around for the couple's holiday had been... more than a little disappointing for Jeremy, but he knew it wasn't in Michael's control, so he wasn't going to hold it against him. 

Regardless, Michael decided to leave a gift for Jeremy with instructions to not open it until Valentine's day rolled around in an attempt to make his boyfriend feel special and Jeremy thought it was absolutely adorable. 

Opening the gift up, he was met with another surprise: a bath bomb. Jeremy had never used a bath bomb and genuinely couldn't remember the last time he had even taken a bath. He had never really understood the excitement behind the objects and had no clue why Michael had given him the strange gift, but he supposed that it was the thought that counted in the situation, and the fact that Michael had bothered to think about him despite being far away was incredibly sweet. 

Though slightly confused with the new item, he ran himself a warm bath and settled into the slightly too hot water. At first, he had a difficult time getting adjusted to it. Considering how irritating his dysphoria could be, he typically showered with the lights off in the bathroom, using only a nightlight plugged into the wall located furthest from him to ensure that he didn't slip and hurt himself while attempting to do. He rarely gave himself enough time during showers to relax, either, making this an entirely new experience for him- perhaps that was why Michael had given this to him. 

The feeling of the warm water surrounding him on all sides was foreign, especially while in a room lit slightly more heavily than typical fro his showers. Eventually, though, he felt his muscles slowly relaxing as the warmth from the water seeping into his bones. Once he let himself get used to the strange- but undeniably relaxing- feeling of the water, he grabbed the bath bomb and dropped it in. 

He watched as the blue, pink, and white orb fizzled in the water, spreading its swirling colours across the surface of the water and releasing a sweet, calming scent into the air. Dimly, he recognized that the bath bomb was the same colours on the trans pride flag- a nice touch from his boyfriend. As he sat there, he couldn't help but feel vaguely entranced by the shifting, morphing colours all around him. It was oddly calming to watch the sphere dissolve into the equally peaceful feeling water. 

Jeremy was pulled from his trance when he saw the rest of the bath bomb break down. It wasn't the bath bomb itself that intrigued him, though, it was something in the centre of it. Whatever was situated in the middle of the bath bomb didn't dissolve like the rest of it, instead disappearing beneath the sheet of colour that rested atop the water. 

Well, now his curiosity was piqued. 

Jeremy plunged his hands into the water and felt around the bottom of the tub in search of whatever it was that had been encapsulated in the gift from Michael. For several moments, he wondered if there hadn't _actually_ been anything in there and if he had just imagined seeing the foreign object sink beneath the surface. Just before accepting this fate, though, his fingers brushed over a small, smooth object resting at the bottom of the tub. 

Grinning at the success, he closed his fingers around the object and pulled it out from it watery tomb to survey whatever it was. 

In his hands was a silver, metallic bullet vibrator- clearly of the water-proof kind considering its previous inhabitants- with seemingly simple controls. 

Jeremy's face flushed a deep shade of red once he realized what it was and he nearly dropped it back into the tub in his shock, scrambling to catch it and prevent it from being lost in the water. He could _not_ believe Michael had given him something so... intimate. 

He held it up in front of his face, examining it more closely, this time. Of course, from his _several_ expeditions of the various corners of PornHub, he recognized what the vibrator was- he had even seen several versions similar to the one he currently held in a couple of different pornos he had seen over the years. Jeremy was fairly well-versed in information regarding sex toys, but he had never had one of his own, always being too anxious to work up the nerve and try to buy one either online or at Spencer's. Michael _definitely_ knew what he was doing when he chose to get him this. 

Jeremy's tongue swiped over his lower lip before he nervously began chewing at the skin there. Slowly, he pushed aside the shower curtain, his eyes flickering over to look at the currently closed and locked door separating him from the rest of his house. He could faintly hear the sound of the TV floating through the door from where his dad was watching it in the living room. It was definitely far too loud for him to hear anything, but that didn't keep the butterflies fluttering around in Jeremy's stomach at bay. He could practically feel his nerves throughout his entire body, but he'd never let that inhibit his masturbation in the past and he wasn't going to start now. 

Experimentally, he flicked it onto the lowest setting it had, mildly surprised that it actually started up- he wasn't expecting there to be batteries already inside it. 

Dully, the silver bullet vibrated in his fingers, the sound faint and barely there at the current setting. It was incredibly discreet and Jeremy was a little surprised that something like that had come out of a bath bomb of all things. 

With one more glance to the door, Jeremy let the fabric if the curtain slip from his fingers and fall closed once more. Leaning back against the side of bathtub comfortably, Jeremy spread his legs, settling into the position in preparation for what he was going to do. With a final deep breath, he dipped his arm under the water and between his legs. 

For a tense moment, he did nothing, merely holding it under the water somewhat near its final destination. Closing his eyes, he finally caved, letting the smooth surface of the bullet brush over his clit.

He drew in a sharp breath, as he felt the vibrations. They were incredibly light considering the low setting but sent tingles through his fingers and toes with the sensation. It felt unlike it did when he usually got himself off or even when he did things with Michael. The sensation was intense and concentrated in a way that it wasn't when he did it by himself. Overall, it just felt-

"H-holy _fuuuck_ -" he cut off his own train of thought with a moan as he shifted his hips just enough to give himself a new angle. 

He needed a higher setting. 

Jeremy fumbled with the vibrator for a few moments, still not used to it, before finally getting it right and clicking it up a setting. Although the next setting wasn't much stronger, considering he had never used one of these before, it felt pretty powerful. Especially when moving it around, swirling the small bullet around his clit, the pleasure felt intense in a whole new way. 

As pressure built in his pelvis and the tingling grew, he began to switch things up, dipping the vibrator down to his entrance and then bringing it back up towards his clit, teasing his way up to the tip slowly. He progressively sped up his movements, letting his body take control and his mind slip away until the sweet release of his orgasm washed over him. He felt it throughout his entire body, feeling it deep into his very core. Toes curling, body trembling slightly with the force of his orgasm, he bit down on his lip in an attempt to stifle his moan. 

For several moments, he rode his high, just letting it wash over him as all if the stress and tension dissolved from his body. 

Lazily he let the vibrator sink to the bottom of the tub, resolving to retrieve it later and wiped his hands in a towel before fumbling for his phone and calling Michael. It rang a couple of times before Michael's voice crackled to life on the other end.

"Hey, Jere," he could practically hear the smile in the other man's voice, "Did you like your gift."

"Yeah," Jeremy still sounded blissed out. 

"Maybe, when I come back, we can use it together."

At that, Jeremy snorted, "And you say _I'm_ the horndog."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this wasn't my best work and I apologize for that. Please tell me what you thought of it and if there were any tags I missed! I hope you enjoyed this and have a lovely day/night.


End file.
